Hello Goodbye
by Leslie Monostone
Summary: Quiero escapar de mí, de él, de lo fuimos y de lo que no seremos.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Parejas**: SakuxSasu

**Summary:** _**Q**uiero escapar de mi, de él, de lo fuimos y de lo que no seremos._

**Advertencias: Un pobre intento de una escena subida de tono.**

* * *

**H**ello** G**oodbye **  
**

* * *

Entramos en uno de los viejos barres de Konoha, donde el olor a café es fuerte y el ambiente frió elegimos la más pequeña, ubicada en el fondo.

—Un capuchino — Pedí a la camarera con voz suave, como si digiera un secreto.

Sasuke pidió un café bien cargado.

Juego con los tejidos de mi bufanda, esperando en mi inocencia no exhibir demasiado ese nerviosismo que siempre me había caracterizado, rogando en el fondo que él no viera a través de mi, de las miles de páginas donde me escondía.

Pero falle, claro está. Sasuke es un genio, un estratega nato, sé que no logro engañarlo cuando me mira.

Nunca logre engañarlo.

Busco tabaco en mi viejo bolso y suspiro de satisfacción cuando lo tengo en los labios, mis hombros se relajan, ya no estoy nerviosa. Soy fuerte, yo puedo con este hombre me dice mi conciencia.

—¿Por qué fumas?

Ah, olvide aquel pequeño detalle.

—Tal vez…porque me gusta.

Miento, mis mejillas se estiran en una sonrisa, nunca me gusto fumar, y nunca me cuestione el porqué lo hago, el sabe que estoy mintiendo porque sus ojos negros de afilan, me examina como si fuera un libro viejo al que quiere repasar, siempre fui un libro viejo para él, y nunca le importo que lo supiera. Narcisista pienso y me regocijo internamente, el frunce los labios al no saber que pienso y me regocijo aun mas perversamente.

Bebemos café en silencio y discutimos con miradas, hay mucho que decir (mentira, yo necesito hablar) pero hay mucho orgullo y poco tiempo, yo debo volver a casa antes que mis padres y el debe tomar su vuelo para no verlo nunca más.

La garganta se me ceca y los ojos se me achican junto con mi corazón y sus viejas heridas, pero no voy a llorar, me rehusó derramar lagrimas.

—¿Cómo está Naruto? — Rompo el hielo después de mi tercer cigarrillo.

El me mira aburrido y hace un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Está ocupado entre prensa y su próxima gira, con lo tonto que es no puede con todo el trabajo.

Rueda los ojos igual que cuando de jóvenes le decía que viviría con él, cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor. Cuando yo en mi inexperiencia del primer amor le hacia una mil promesas sobre un ficticio futuro juntos.

Pero sonrió, la felicidad de Naruto me sacude.

—Lo merece, trabajo mucho para llegar hasta donde esas ¿Cuándo te le unirás?

—A comienzos del año que viene, aun debo volver a Italia.

Sonríe como un ruiseñor arrogante, como un completo mentiroso, pero él no es tan listo, después de todo el creo la arrogancia que ahora me marca.

—¿Con tu nueva novia verdad? Karin es hermosa, tal y como te gustan Sasuke.

Me mira como esperando más de mis palabras carentes de sentimientos y la palidez de mi rostro, pero no me muevo y continúo sonriendo hasta que el mismo se acaricia el pelo en un gesto de cansancio y se encoje de hombros.

—Sí, bueno pareces que estas bien informada.

—Igual que tu de mi Sasuke ¿Cómo sabias que trabajo con Tsunade?

Sonríe arrogante y con eso viene otro flashback de la adolescencia, donde él cuenta que será el mejor, que veré su cara en revistas y televisión, como lo estará dentro de poco.

—Siempre fuiste muy predecible Sakura, no fue difícil adivinar que no irías muy lejos.

Me ofendo en silencio, mientas él se recuesta mas en el sofá que nos rodea y nos mantiene confidentes, alejados de todos, maldito capullo pienso en mi interior, pero sonrió maliciosa, él también es predecible.

—Igual que tu Sasuke, aunque debo confesar que me sorprendes un poco…pensé que huirías de mí por uno o dos años más.

Escarbo en mi propia herida, pero mis ojos lucen relucientes, el por su parte frunce el ceño y me mira frustrado.

—¿Escapar? ¿Eso piensas que hice durante todos estos años?

—Eso y darte el lote, con una y con otra Sasuke, aunque no lo creas Naruto supo mantenerme bien informada, y tú también eres predecible.

Estoy jugando con fuego, y el color se va de mi rostro, estoy sacando un valor que no conocía, bebo un sorbo de mi capuchino en busca de calor.

—Si vas a recriminarme en la cara el haberme ido hazlo. No tengo mucho tiempo que perder con tu inmadurez.

Siempre tan encantador.

—¿Inmadura? Sasuke yo no fui la que me engaño con mi mejor amiga y luego huyo con el rabo entre las patas.

—¡Tu dijiste que no querías volver a verme!

Porque me habías roto el corazón, pienso entre la desolación y la ira, las manos me tiemblas y el deseo de golpearlo, para tirarle su café en la cara y gritarle todo lo que sufrí por su partida, el que me abandonara, deseo ser inmadura y culparlo de todo, de mi, de él, de los engaños y las lagrimas derramadas, de que vuelva a mi tan perfecto como lo recordaba, con su sonrisa cínica y ojos fríos.

Pero no puedo, no debo hacerlo, se que debo calmarme, así que me excuso y escapo al baño.

Me encierro en una de las cabinas y me inunda la paz, solo debo respirar, olvidar que el está ahí, listo para atormentarme con un pasado que deseo olvidar en el fondo y recordar por siempre en lo más profundo, vuelvo a respirar y me relajo, el me espera afuera para continuar una discusión que está dispuesto a ganar y sé que me arrancara todo con tal de conseguirlo.

Abro el cerrojo cuando el entra envuelto en violencia, pasión y colonia de hombre. Me besa y toda mi conclusión se va a la basura, no hay más que decir, mi vestido se rompe y su camisa vuela, se pierde entre un mas de mano y labios ansiosos de piel.

Disfruto con cada toque, muerdo y succiono, araño su espalda cuando su mano se pierde en mi intimida, escavando lentamente hasta aumentar la velocidad, me estremezco, para volver atrás, cuando éramos jóvenes inexperto, ansiosos. Porque su tacto no ha cambiado, al igual que el mío, tal vez porque en el fondo, esperábamos estos a través de los años.

Termina empujándome contra la puerta y escondiendo gemidos (palabras de amor, injurias y verdades) entre beso y beso, terminamos, es hermoso, pero cortó. Aun así me siento completa cuando acaba y él se queda ahí, aplastándome como antaño contra la pared del baño y mordiéndome el hombro en una vieja costumbre.

Quiero decirle que no lo hago, pero ya no tengo fuerzas, y el placer es demasiado grande. Soy demasiado feliz como para arruinarlo.

Disimulamos perfectamente y volvemos a las frías calles de invierno, como si no hubiéramos tenidos sexo en el baño de un bar, vamos en silencio, pacifico, envolvente, pero termina tal y como llega cuando él me toma de la mano.

Dejo de respirar, es como si mi corazón se parara por un instante para volver a latir con locura, de repente yo tengo quince y el diecinueve, de repente, somos otras aquella chica con el corazón roto y el chico indescifrable.

—Ven conmigo Sakura…ven a Italia como lo dijiste aquella.

—Cuando de chiquilla dije que escaparía de mi espantosa familia para irme contigo — Termino por él y Sasuke asiente, dudoso.

Olvido de respirar otra vez sin poder creerlo, él está ahí, en verdad pidiéndomelo, no es uno de mis miserables sueños, no otra de mis historias de papel, Sasuke volvió y está conmigo otra vez sujetándome la mano.

Rio entre lagrimas traicioneras, incapaz de hablar, fascinada en mi fantasía, perdida en mi ¿Esto es real?

Y lo es.

Levanto la mirada conmovida y con una sonrisa sincera, se que en el fondo esta sonriendo también, puedo sentirlo.

—¿No volverás a dejarme?

Pero el encanto siempre tiene que romperse.

—¿Qué?

—Sasuke…¿Puedes prometerme que nunca volverás a dejarme? ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?

Me mira aturdido, pero no me responde y yo tengo que aceptar la triste realidad de que han pasado muchos años y nosotros seguimos enfrascados en aquella idealización del primer amor, se en el fondo que me volverá a dejar, lo conozco demasiado bien, por eso disfruto un ultimo roce de nuestras manos y lo suelto con el corazón en la boca y los dedos fríos, amo tanto a ese hombre que me iría con el si continuo sujeta a su mano.

—No puedo irme contigo Sasuke ¿Lo entiendes no? No podría soportar que me abandonaras otra vez. No puedo, no quiero.

Lo miro a sus ojos inexpresivos y le sonrió entre lagrimas, porque en el fondo se que él me ama, pero ama mas su propia libertad, inspiro su aroma por última vez y corro.

Corro, porque lo necesito y si, en realidad si quiero escapar de mí, de él, de nosotros, de los que fuimos y de lo que no seremos.

Él no me persigue.

Y en el fondo aunque lo amo, sé que es lo mejor para ambos.

Sé que es lo mejor para mí.

* * *

Me gustan los finales tristes.

¿Algún tomate o tal vez un cartelito?


End file.
